


Off the Grid

by gwendolyncooper



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, F/M, Polyamorous!Gwen, lowkey though but she is in my head, post-dissected, spoilers for big finish audio "dissected"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolyncooper/pseuds/gwendolyncooper
Summary: Martha Jones has been off the grid for a while, but when she contacts Gwen for the first time in months, she has big news that Gwen doesn't know how to take.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Martha Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Off the Grid

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-Big Finish audio "Dissected", and roughly one month prior to "Children of Earth: Day One".

**[ INCOMING TEXT: UNKNOWN NUMBER ]**

Gwen, hey. It’s Martha. This still your number?

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Martha!

Hey, yeah, it’s Gwen.

How are things going, off the grid?

**[ INCOMING TEXT: UNKNOWN NUMBER ]**

Going really well, actually.

Well, if you count all the near-death experiences aside.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

That’s nothing new for you, then.

**[ SAVE CONTACT? ]** **  
** **[ CONTACT NAME: MARTHA** **❤** **]  
** **[ CONTACT SAVED ]**

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA** **❤ ]**

Not for either of us.

Sorry if I just disappear, I’ve only briefly got service for the first time in months!

I’m used to having a phone that’s always got signal.

Been seeing some _amazing_ things, though.

You know, there’s so much out here to see on our planet. Forget the stars, I’ve walked the whole earth and I can’t get enough of it looking like this.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Glad you’ve got it for now, though.

Didn’t know if I’d hear from you.

The _whole_ earth? It’s only been a few months, hasn’t it?

“Looking like this”, what’s that mean, then?

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

That’s a long story for another time.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Cryptic.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Can’t give up all my secrets.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Can’t shake that bit of UNIT then, hmm?

I understand, secrecy is something we’ve all had to get used to.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Speaking of, how’s Torchwood?

How’s Jack?

**[ SAVE CONTACT? ]** **  
****[ CONTACT NAME: GWEN** **]  
****[ CONTACT SAVED ]**

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]** **  
** Torchwood’s good. Jack’s good. He seems happy, recently. So does Ianto.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Any connection to that?

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Like you don’t know.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

You’re right, just wanted to hear it from you.

I’m happy for them.

What about you?

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Doing well! Rhys and I are good.

Actually we’ve never been better.

And you? Did you ever talk with prosecco guy?

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Oh, yeah, about that.

_[ typing . . . ]_

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

_Oh?_

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Don’t get nosy, I’m typing.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

When am I ever not?

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Point made.

_[ typing . . . ]_

So actually, you’ve sort of...met him. But not really.

During that whole thing with the Daleks.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

So, wait.

You’re not saying the Doctor was the prosecco guy?

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

_God,_ no.

Never him.

Not in the _slightest._

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**  
Strong reaction.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Well, yeah, but…

Okay, so long story short, I was _really_ into the Doctor when I traveled with him.

As in, I was obsessed. He never looked twice at me, though. Not once.

Hung up on an ex.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Ouch.

Rose?

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Right, yeah, Rose Tyler.

She’s brilliant, really. I get it.

But anyway, I stopped traveling with him because of it. I knew I needed better.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

You deserve better.

Seriously, he’s an idiot.

You’re brilliant, and gorgeous, and fearless.

Anybody’d have to be blind not to see it.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

I think he might be, sometimes.

Anyway.

So I met this guy, Mickey, during the Dalek thing.

Weirdly enough, he’s Rose’s ex.

Don’t say anything about that.

But we got on, you know? Turns out we’ve got a lot in common. The Doctor, Jack, going back to living normal lives after, which is nearly impossible.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Think I can understand that, yeah.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Well, that’s how it started, but honestly, we have _so much_ in common, Gwen.

It’s so...I don’t know.

And I know, it seems a bit storybook, right? But I don’t know, it’s like we both understand we were never made or broken by the things we’ve seen. We just are, and yeah, it was amazing, but there’s life beyond the Doctor, or UNIT, or...any of it.

Yeah, so anyway.

We kept in touch.

He sent me the prosecco.

I contacted him before I went fully off-grid and as it turns out, he was looking for the same, so…

He came with me.

And, long story short, we’re engaged!

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN ]**  
_Engaged?_ _  
_ ~~Isn’t that a little fast?~~ [ TEXT DELETED ]  
Congratulations, Martha, that’s incredible!

You’re right, though, you’ve always been incredible, and I could always see that.

We all can.

I’m really happy for you.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ❤ ]**

Thanks, Gwen, seriously.

Couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

We’ve been going on so many mad adventures, you know?

**[ EDIT CONTACT: MARTHA ❤ ? ]**

**[ NEW NAME: MARTHA ]**

**[ CONTACT SAVED ]**

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

I’m really, really happy for you.

I guess I can’t imagine a life outside of Torchwood any longer.

I’m glad you found that.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ]**

Maybe you should take some time off, when you can.

Come somewhere with us!

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**

Yeah, maybe.

Just holding down the fort with the three of us, y’know?

Looking to take on new people, though, if you ever fancy coming back.

You’re a bang-up medic.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ]**

I don’t think so, no.

No offense, but I like this.

Wouldn’t mind helping the three of you out once in a while though, if we’re around.

**[ OUTGOING TEXT: GWEN COOPER ]**  
Well, just know we consider you family around here.

And hey, just so you know? We miss you.

**[ INCOMING TEXT: MARTHA ]**

I miss you all, too.

**[ OUTGOING MESSAGE: GWEN COOPER ]**

You don’t have to join up, but don’t be a stranger.

Jack and Ianto didn’t get to see you last time, sure they’d like to.

Also Jack said something about bringing a red cap this time.

**[ MESSAGE UNDELIVERED. ]**

Martha?

You lost signal?

**[ MESSAGE UNDELIVERED. ]**

Right, well, if these ever get through, give me a call.

Come see us sometime.

**[ MESSAGE UNDELIVERED. ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, the next time Martha and Gwen talk, it's post-Children of Earth. :)
> 
> This hits the "Mickey Smith" square in my bingo card. Just one more until bingo!


End file.
